


A

by orphan_account



Series: Gaara is a Bottom [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Uke Gaara (Naruto), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gaara and the Raikage come together between two meetings
Relationships: A/Gaara, Raikage/Gaara
Series: Gaara is a Bottom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask? No. Does it exist? Yes.

The meeting of the five Kage was boring, to say the least. Four entire hours completely wasted to talk about village relations (an important and interesting subject most of the time) and go over topics that have been established nearly a million times. Not only that, but we have a follow up meeting in a few hours. It's only supposed to last about 30 minutes but will be torture nonetheless. We have about an hour-long break in between the two, but what can you do in an hour? Go to a restaurant? No that will take too long. And I’m not hungry. Maybe I could talk to my siblings or Naruto? Yes, that sounds nice. 

The halls of the Raikage’s mansion are neat, modern, but certainly unfamiliar. It’s a vast change from Suna, where everything must follow strict traditions, and nothing can look out of place in architecture. The other villages are a breath of fresh air, but still not enough to compel me to leave Suna. Nothing can. 

The halls turn at strange points, making it horrible to navigate. It must be intentional, to make sure an intruder would have a difficult time finding the Raikage’s quarters, then getting out. But it seems I’ve done just that or at least half of it. 

“Kazekage! What are you doing down here? Couldn’t find the exit?” The Raikage questions. The man towers over me, with a chest twice as broad as mine. My neck bends to look nearly directly up to face the man. 

“Yes. I presume you have this problem quite frequently?”

He chuckled. “Yes, all the time. But few ends up here, most end up near the meeting rooms and are ushered out. You should stay, we can go to the meeting together after”.

It would certainly be rude to deny his request, as I have nothing planned and he knows it. He did welcome me with great hospitality, and I wouldn’t say we are strangers. It would help us a lot to get to know one another, particularly as our villages are resolving all conflicts. 

“Thank you very much. That would be splendid.

He smiled at me and allowed me into his home. He took me towards a room deep in his quarters. The room was spacious, With a bed, rather than a couch in the middle of the room. 

I opened my mouth to question the room but found no words. The Raikage stood by the door, looking down on me with a certain look… of challenge. 

“What are your intentions here?” I grumbled, replying and accepting the challenge. 

“I’d like to get to know you, that’s all. Would you like to take a seat on the bed?”

“No,” I replied bluntly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Take a seat on the bed, Gaara”.

Regardless of my age, it was blatantly disrespectful to order around another Kage or to use their name without a lord before it. 

He took a step closer, and as quick as his lightning, grabbed the back of my throat. It would be unwise to attack him, particularly in this time of peace, though my sand armor rustled. He dragged me towards the bed by my neck and pressed me firmly between the bed and himself. His groin pressed firmly and hard against my stomach. My own twitched back in arousal. 

He lifted me by my armpits, as if I were weightless, and set me on the bed. His hand moved and rest upon my hard erection.

He… he couldn’t be trying to seduce me?! It would explain the bed and the disrespect he’s been showing me. He can’t be serious! There’s a thirty-year age gap between the two of us, but that still didn’t stop him from muttering the command:

“Take off your clothes. All of them.

My dignity and my hormones battled, but when he pressed his hard cock against my stomach, the battle was over. I reached for the straps on my vest and quickly loosened them, enough that I could take it off. My trench coat came off easily, as did my button-up shirt underneath. The Raikage’s eyes glistened as I looked at my chest. As I reached for my belt, he squeezed one of my nipples. I choked back a squeal, and my arms began to shake as he rubbed them in between his fingers. My hands shook as I struggled with my belt, taking far too long to take the belt off. I took my pants and underwear off in one motion, and the Raikage switched from touching my nipple to my penis. He stroked it long motions, tightening up his hand. I repressed a moan and averted my eyes.

“Look at me,” He ordered. I forced myself to look at him, a blush overtaking my entire face. 

“You aren’t allowed to hold back moans. Now get onto your stomach, put your ass up and arch your back,” he ordered me. As I did so, he commanded once more:

“And take that awful sand armor off, you won’t be needing it”.

With my armor off, in the position he told me to be in, I was completely blind to what he was doing. I heard the click of a bottle, and, soon after, the Raikage’s hands on my hole. 

“Stay still. If you fight now I’ll just fuck you without lube”.

I shuddered and felt one of his giant fingers breach my hole. I wouldn’t say I was new to the feeling, I’ve finger fucked myself more times than I can count, but he filled me up so well. His fingers we nearly twice as girthy as mine and way longer. 

“You’re so tight once you get in deep. Are you a virgin?”

I nodded, and he pressed another finger in, reaching in way deeper.

“Good. You’ll like the way my cock feels. Once I get more than three inches in, it’ll be brand new, huh”,

My face flushed, and he laughed at my embarrassment. His two fingers moved quicker inside me, and a slight moan escaped my lips. 

“Right here?” He asked, slamming his fingers harder into my prostate. I moaned louder, unable to control myself. 

His fingers pulled out for a moment, allowing me to catch my breath before he slid three in. I damn near screamed.

“You’ve never been this full, huh. You’ll love my cock, you little slut”.

I moaned louder when his three giant fingers pumped in and out of me, finding that same spot, stopping the moment I get close. As he stopped, I reached my hand towards my cock but was stopped by a hard slap to my ass.

“No touching yourself. Now turn on the floor on your knees”.

As I did, he muttered how I was a bad boy, and stripped his pants off and…

Oh my god. He was going to split me in half. His cock is huge, probably ten or eleven inches. But that isn’t the impressive part. It was so thick, I probably couldn’t wrap my hand around it. I looked at his eyes and saw he was smirking at me. 

“Suck,” he ordered.

I opened my mouth and took as much as I could. The edges of my mouth were strained as I tried to avoid touching my teeth to his cock. He forced it in and out of my mouth, holding my hair to keep me from fighting back. I gagged and felt spit run down my face as he fucked my mouth. My cock and ass twitched. Oh, I want his cock in me right now. The spit was flowing from my face, and I kept choking as his massive cock hit the back of my throat. He fucked me hard and quick, hitting the back of my throat harder and harder each thrust. 

“Bend over on the bed now, my little slut. I’ll give you what you want”.

I got up quickly, my cock leaking precum. I arched my back, showing off my obedient little hole. 

“Slutty boy, here you go...,” He pressed something into my ass, something nowhere near as girthy as his cock should be. It was way longer than anything I’ve ever taken and rested against my prostate. I moaned softly but turned to see what he was doing.

“Get dressed, the meeting starts soon. And don’t take that out,” He ordered.

  
  


\---

It’s only thirty minutes, it’s only thirty minutes, it’s only thirty minutes. My cock strained against my tight pants, and my nipples chafe against all my clothes. The Raikage looked calm, not even looking at me. The dildo rubbed at my prostate, ensuring that this erection will not go down. Any way that I move, the dildo will press firmly into me. But it’s only thirty minutes, and then I can take his cock. 

The meeting started uneventfully. The meeting will mostly be a presentation with questions at the end, so I shouldn’t have to talk too much. It wasn’t until ten minutes into the meeting that I realized quite how bad this will be.

For just a second, maybe less, a quick vibration was sent through the dildo, right into my prostate. I jumped a little bit and clenched my teeth to avoid a moan. I got a strange look from one person, but no one else seemed to mention. Good. I glared at the Raikage.

Another vibration was sent through. I grit my teeth as it went at a steady pace, only turning on every few seconds. The vibration itself wasn’t too fast, it was manageable. Slowly, over the course of the meeting, the vibrations got stronger and more frequent. I could feel the sweat drip down my neck, and my face grows red. I was practically holding my breath at this point. He showed some mercy on me and allowed me to hold my breath, before returning to the continuous, strong vibrations. Out of everyone in the room, only a few have given me strange looks, and I don’t think anyone can hear it vibrating. As the meeting ended, we stood to shake hands. With the vibrator on full blast, with no stops, I said my respectful goodbyes to everyone before heading off in the same direction as the Raikage. He turned it off as I walked out. 

Once we were mostly out of view and earshot, I questioned:

“What was that?! If anything had gone wrong, my career could be over”.

“I know. And I know that you know that. So I knew you wouldn’t let it affect you,” he replied smugly. 

“Don’t act like you just invented the wheel, you godforsaken- ahh!”

The vibrator turned on full blast, and I saw him toying with a remote. He was going from off to full speed. On, off, on, off. I choked back any more moans and tried speeding ahead to his quarters, but he held me back. 

“Walk by my side. This is what you get for trying to go against me, Gaara”.

He stopped changing the speeds and choose to just leave it on full blast. He practically dragged me down the hall as I believe I saw a new color. The feeling of these vibrations was riveting. Nothing else mattered in my mind other than orgasming, but I tried my best to be obedient. I only let out a few high pitched moans before we got to his quarters. 

He picked me up, with the vibrator still in, and set me on his bed. He quickly removed his clothes and ordered me onto my knees once more. 

“Now suck. You’re not allowed to orgasm, so don’t even think about it. Use your hands to jerk off the part you can’t fit into your mouth”.

I did as he told me, doing my best to pleasure him. I’ve never even seen a cock this big… I can’t even imagine what it feels like. 

As I suck, he toys with the vibrator control, mostly making rapid changes, or leaving it off until I complain. 

“You want it inside you, don’t ya?”

“Yes, yes, please,” I begged him. I gave up my dignity a while ago, I just want his dick. 

He chuckled lightly, then said:

“I’ll give you it if you can make me cum”.

I, of course, took the challenge. I bobbed my head faster, stroked quicker, held onto his tighter, everything I could do. All I could get a little groan. Saliva is dripping down my face and chest, my jaw and throat ache, my cock is still twitching. 

“Uhh… I’m gonna cum… swallow it all boy,” he ordered.

My mouth was filled with his salty cum, which seemed never-ending. I still manage to swallow it all, then I lied on the bed so he could fuck me. 

“Hmm… you haven’t cum at all today, have you? Let’s see how many times I can make you cum”.

He slid the vibrator out and lubed my hole up. He put lube all over his massive, hard cock, and slowly pushed it in. 

“Haa uhhh,” I moaned, my body starting to resist quickly.

“C’mon baby that’s only a few inches. Four at most. You can do better”.

I let him go further, and he pushed harder. I let myself relax, and the resistance was gone. He slid his cock the remaining few inches in, filling up my entire ass. 

“Good. That’s all of it”.

“Haaaa… it’s so big”.

He chuckled and began to move. I damn near screamed.

“Calm down baby it’s fine”.

He moved a bit quicker, slowly picking up the pace as he went. He slammed each thrust into my prostate, over and over. With a cry, I came hard. My vision was clouded with white until I started to calm down.

“That’s one, hands-free too,” The Raikage mentioned. 

He kept up the pace, relentlessly slamming balls deep each thrust. Over and over and over. 

“Oh, you’re my little cum slut. I’m gonna fill you up so well. You’re gonna beg for me every single time you see me. Yeah, moan on my cock”.

My body convulsed, getting close to cumming again. The feeling of his cum filling up my hole set me off.

“Ahhh!” I came again, letting out the rest of my seed onto my stomach. Even after all that, my cock stiffened for more fun.

The Raikage hummed from behind me.

“Want more Gaara?”

I gulped, but, once again, succumbed to my desires. 

  
  



End file.
